Oops Ketahuan Deh!
by ot12barbiegirl
Summary: Yongguk lagi asyik pacaran sama Kristina. Tiba-tiba napsu setan merasukinya. Apa yang bakal Yongguk perbuat?. Kris EXO Yongguk BAP. EXO-BAP Fanfiction. Uke!Kris,GS. JUST FOR FUN. DLDR.


**Oops!Ketahuan Deh!**

**Judul : Oops!Ketahuan Deh!**

**Author : Barbie (ot12barbiegirl)**

**Genre : Romance,Humor (?)**

**Rate : T **

**Casts: Kris as Kristina,Yongguk BAP,etc.**

**Warning : GS for uke,typo,crack!pair,OOC,don't like don't read.**

**Author kembali lagi dengan FF absurd bin amburadul**

**Kali ini tentang kedua ultimate seme kebangaan kita**

**Yongguk BAP dan Kris EXO**

**Well,ini bukan kali pertamanya ada yang bikin FF pairnya mereka**

**Author hanya mengingatkan,kalau FF ini JUST FOR FUN.**

**Buat yang ga suka,silahkan klik tombol BASH.**

Kristina dengan asyiknya manja-manjaan di bahu Yongguk. Jarang banget doi bisa manja-manjaan sama Yongguk,pacarnya. Mumpung rumah orang tuanya lagi sepi,jadi mereka puas-puasin mesra-mesraan.

"Neng Kristina sayang,kalo eneng jadi velg motor,abang bakal jadi ban-nya" Yongguk nyengir kuda sambil ngelus-ngelus rambut panjang Kristina.

Kristina ga dia dikatain velg motor. Padahal bodynya udah seksoy bin aduhai kaya Julia Pete juga.

"Ih!Abang! masa eneng disamain kaya velg motor!" Kristina mukul dada Yongguk manja. Dengan gaya imut ala SNSD,Kristina buang mukanya ke Bantar Gebang #salah.

Yongguk bingung. Niat mau dipuji eh malah dapet muka kusutnya Kristina yang udah kaya lap pel yang dipelintir.

"Jangan ngambek dong,neng!. Abang kan becanda,Kristina cantik deh!" Yongguk ngegoda sambil noel dagunya Kristina.

Kristina masih ngambek tingkat dewa. Yongguk mulai muter otaknya yang udah mulai ngebul.

"Kristina!ayo dong,abang minta maap deh. Ntar abang beliin es krim deh di ngambek dong!" Yongguk mohon-mohon.

Ngedenger kata es krim,hati Kristina akhirnya luluh juga. Kristina loncat-loncat kegirangan di sofa.

"Es krim!es krim!" Kristina loncat-loncat ga karuan. Yongguk yang lagi duduk ikut-ikutan keangkat pas Kristina loncat.

"_Astoge,cewek gue kenapa?" _kata Yongguk dalam hati sambil naik-turunin kepalanya yang ngikutin arah loncat Kristina.

**Beberapa jam kemudian...**

"Yeay!es krim!es krim!. Horeee!" Kristina masih loncat-loncat di sofa.

Yongguk yang ada di sebelahnya udah pusing-pusing. Di kepalanya mulai muncul burung-burung,lidahnya ngejulur pisan.

"Eh,abang kenapa sih?" Kristina megangin pipi Yongguk penuh cinta.

Dengan kekuatan tenaga dalam,Kristina muterin kepala Yongguk ke kanan juga ke kiri. Yongguk masih ga sadar,yang ada ilernya malah ngucur.

"Aduh,gue mesti gimana?. Harus banget gue panggil ambulan?. Bang,lo jangan mati dulu dong. Gue sayang lo" Kristina mulai drama.

Kristina mendadak inget,kalo di dongeng-dongeng Princess,orang yang pingsan kudu dicium dulu biar bangun.

"Bang? Tau gak ya? Kalo di cerita princess-princess itu,yang pingsan kudu …tapi…tapi…" Kristina ragu sambil ngeliatin Yongguk yang ada di pangkuannya.

Kristina galau,haruskah dia nyium Yongguk.

Setan : Ayo Kristina,cium aja. Biar si Yongguk sadar tuh.

Malaikat : Ingat,Kristina!. Kalian bukan muhrim,jangan cium-ciuman!

Setan : Ah,udah,jangan dengerin dia. Buruan cium!

Malaikat : Jangan Kristina! Itu dosa!

Setan : Cium!cium!cium (sambil gerak-gerak bawa pompom ala cheer leader)

Malaikat : JANGAAANNN! (teriak-teriak di telinga Kristina)

Kristina makin bingung.

"Astaga naga,gue bingung. Ya Tuhan,ampunilah dosa hambamu ini,Ya Tuhan" Kristina mewek kejer seraya mandang ke atas.

Yongguk yang ga sadar masih setia nunjukkin mulut mangap sama ilernya yang netes. Mendadak Kristina ilfeel.

"Ya Tuhan,kenapa gue mesti punya pacar macam dia Ya Tuhan" Kris mandangin lubang idung Yongguk.

Kris tarik nafas panjang. Aba-aba buat nyium Yongguk.

"Oke." Kristina buang nafas. Brottt…brottt…brottt….suara gas keluar tanpa Kristina kentut.

"Ya ampun!. Gue lupa,kalo gue tadi siang makan jengkol sekilo sama pete seiket." Kristina ngendus-ngendus bau kentutnya.

Tak disangka,ternyata kentut maut Kristina membangunkan Yongguk.

"Hmm..bau apaan nih?" Yongguk ngendus-ngendus sekitarnya. Matanya mulai kebuka.

"Abang!akhirnya abang sadar juga!" Kristina teriak dengan suaranya yang gak kalah ngebass dari Yongguk.

"Emang tadi gue kenapa?" otak Yongguk mulai loading. Loadingnya lama bangettt.

"Engg..itu..itu…ngg…anu…" Kristina gigit bibirnya dengan sekseh.

"Apaan?" Yongguk ngeliatin Kristina napsu.

"Tadi…tadi..anu…" Kristina ngeliatin Yongguk dengan tatapan ala Angelina Jolie lagi kebelet #nahlho.

"Apaan sih?anu-anuan...eneng mau dianuin ya sama abang?" Yongguk naikin satu alisnya.

Kristina melotot kaget. Bisa-bisanya Yongguk ngebahas anuan.

" ….eneng liat abang pingsan. Eneng mau ngasih ciuman…tapi..tapi.." Kris langsung nutupin mukanya pake tangan.

Yongguk berasa dikasih kode. Napsu setan mulai bulusnya mulai beraksi.

"Ehmm…." Yongguk ngedehem pelan.

"Apaan bang?abang batuk? Minum k*mix aja" Kristina iklan ala SPG obat batuk.

"Neng,abang haus neng,minta " Yongguk ngeluarin aegyo andalannya.

*Astaga author ga kuat bayangin Yongguk aegyo -_-

"Kirain apaan. Ngemeng kek,kalo mau aer. Ribet!" Kristina ngambek ala preman pasar.

Kristina turun dari sofa. Dengan seksehnya melangkah menuju dapur buat ngambil aer. Tak disangka,waktu Kristina jalan,celana g-string nya keliatan. Pikiran Yongguk yang udah kotor kaya kali ciliwung itu langsung mikir yang enggak-enggak.

Setan : Gila!G-string bro!G-string!.

Malaikat ; Astagfirullah,Yongguk,inget,belum sah jadi istri.

Setan : Halah!ntar juga kan pasti nikahnya sama lo!udah,serang aja langsung!.

Malaikat : Yongguk,ingat kata Bang Haji,berzina itu dosa! (geleng-geleng kepala)

Setan : Gak usah ina-inu,cepetan! Serang!. Bodynya itu lho..euh…bahenol… (gerakin tangan ngebentuk badan cewe)

Malaikat : Jangan!nanti kamu masuk neraka!

Udah nggak ngerti lagi apa yang ada di pikiran Yongguk. Penampakan Kristina tadi bener-bener bikin Yongguk panas. Yongguk guling-guling diatas karpet buat nyoba ngilangin rasa itu.

"Hah?abang ngapain?mau latihan nnge-dance?" kata Kristina cengo.

"Ngg…abang…abang…" Yongguk masih sibuk guling-guling di karpet.

"Astaga naga,bang?lo ngapain sih roll like a buffalo begitu?" Kris muterin matanya searah gerakan guling-guling Yongguk.

Yongguk bener-bener gak tahu gimana cara ngadepin 'sesuatu' yang mulai bikin celananya bilang ke Kristina,takut dikatain mesum. Gak bilang,si sesuatu itu makin nyiksa. Guling-guling terus,kepalanya mendadak puyeng.

"Aha!gue ada ide!" kata Yongguk dalam hati.

Yongguk berhenti guling-guling. Mata Kris normal lagi. Untung kali ini doi masih sadar.

"Neng,sini dong neng!" Yongguk nepuk-nepuk karpet sambil senyum semanis dan seunyu mungkin.

"Lo ngapa sih bang?" Kris mulai curiga,jangan-jangan ada upil di balik salah,udang di balik batu maksudnya.

Dengan santainya Kristina duduk di sebelah Yongguk. Doi ga nyadar kalo om-om mesum di sebelahnya lagi ngeliatin pahanya yang gak ketutup itu bikin Yongguk makin hot.

"Duh panas ya?" Yongguk ngipasin badannya pake tangan.

"Minumlah bang!" Kristina nyodorin air minum.

Yongguk dengan sukarela minum air yang dikasih Kristina. Berasa ini saat yang tepat buat ngelancarin aksinya.

"Kristina…" Yongguk mulai ngebelai rambut panjang Kristina.

"Ngapa nih?ada maunya pasti" kata Kristina dalam hati.

"Eneng tau kan,kalo abang sayang banget sama eneng. Jadi…" Yongguk mulai ngedeketin mukanya.

"Ya Tuhan!tolong selamatkan aku dari om-om mesum ini!" Kristina nutup matanya.

"Abang pengen banget…" Yongguk mulai meluk Kristina erat-erat ala teletubbies.

"Oh My God…Oh My God…Tidak..tidak…" Kris mulai komat-kamit baca mantra buat ngusir Yongguk.

Yongguk makin ngedeketin mukanya. Mulailah aksinya dimulai,Yongguk mulai cium jidat Kristina.

"Oke!Kristina,waktunya kabur!Kristina seterong,Kristina pasti bisa!" Kristina mulai ngeluarin tenaga dalamnya.

Dengan jurus ala Kean Santang,Kristina berhasil ngedorong Yongguk yang ngejungkal.

"Kristina!" Yongguk gak percaya Kristina punya tenaga kuli rupanya.

Kristina lari tunggang langgang ke arah dapur. Yongguk ngejar Kristina.

"Kristina!tunggu!" Yongguk ngejar-ngejar Kristina.

"Gue belum siap!" Kristina teriak dari arah dapur.

"Aku gak akan maksa" rayu Yongguk.

Kristina mentok di deket kompor gas. Sedangkan Yongguk udah ada di belakangnya. Masih dengan tenaga dalamnya Kristina nyopot tabung gas,terus ngelempar tabung itu ke arah Yongguk.

"Ya ampun!Kristina!jangan lari dari aku!" Yongguk ngerasa jalannya kehalangin sama tabung gas.

Yongguk geleng-geleng kepala. Dengan minjem kekuatan terbangnya Superman,akhirnya Yongguk bisa terbang ngelewatin tuh tabung gas. Begitulah,Yongguk dan Kristina terus kejaran-kejaran persis kaya Tom and Jerry yang lagi berantem.

**Keesokan harinya…**

Bu Henry lagi bingung sama keadaan sekitar berantakan bin amburadul ga karuan. Banyak perabotan yang rusak,pecah,atau ancur. Belum lagi lampu rumahnya nggak dinyalain. Padahal Bu Henry udah ninggalin tuh rumah hampir semaleman.

"Buseeetttt!sape nih yang bikin rumah gue berantakan?ckckck" Bu Henry ngeliatin rumahnya yang udah kaya kapal pecah.

Bu Henry ga sendiri,tapi dia juga ditemenin sama suaminya,Pak Zhou Mi. Mereka berdua baru aja balik dari kondangan di Tangerang Selatan.

"Bu?ini kerjaan siapa?. Kok rumah kita _orak karu-karuan _gini._Piye to iki_?" Zhou Mi dengan logat medoknya gak kalah kaget.

"Gue yakin,ini kerjaan Kristina pasti! Kurang asem tuh anak!" Henry mulai melotot ala tokoh antagonis sinetron.

Henry curiga semua keabsurdan yang terjadi di rumah itu ulah Kristina, anaknya.

"Kristina!Kristina!Kristina!Kristina!" Bu Henry teriak-teriak ala Mpok Nori.

Henry sama Zhou Mi nyari-nyari sampe ke sekeliling rumah. Tapi Kristina gak ketemu-ketemu juga. Sampe akhirnya…

_"__Oh yes!oh no!damn!ahhh….nggghhh….shhhhh…"_

Bu Henry kaget bukan main. Dia ngedenger suara-suara aneh dari kaya suara Kristina.

"Yaoloh,Kristina…" Henry mulai mikir yang enggak-enggak. Bu Henry mulai mewek.

"Ya Tuhan,ampunilah dosa-dosa anakku." Henry mulai drama.

BRAKKKK….kedengeran suara pintu didobrak. Ternyata itu Zhou Mi yang ngdobrak pintu gudang.

"Nggghhh…shhh…ahh…" Yongguk masih merek melem nikmatin perbuatannya.

"Kristina!." Henry teriak sambil falset.

"Woi!woi!ada orang!." Kristina nepuk-nepuk bahu Yongguk yang ada diatasnya.

"Ahhh….udahlah,gak usah dipeduliin. Dunia kan Cuma milik kita berdua" Yongguk masih asyik.

"ADA ORANG!ADA ORANG TUA GUE,DODOL!" Kris teriak dengan suara ngebass.

Yongguk kaget. Gak nyangka orang tua Kristina bakal pulang dan ngeliatin ini semua.

"Kristina!" Zhou Mi ngedadak kena serangan jantung.

"

"oops!ketahuan deh!" Kristina kikuk. Gak tahu mau ngomong juga sama.

Jidat Kristina keringetan. Mukanya pucat kaya cabe-cabean yang kelebihan pemutih. Yongguk cengo,mulutnya mangap lima jari.

"Lepas!lepas sekarang juga!cepetan lepas!" Zhou Mi mulai ngamuk.

Yongguk udah mau ngelepas kontak sama Kristina. Tapi…

"Pak,susah pak. Susah lepas ini pak." Yongguk coba mundurin pinggangnya. Tetep aja macet,kaya jalan tol Jakarta.

"Masa sih?sini coba dorong!" Zhou Mi nyoba ngedorong Yongguk,biar kontak mereka lepas. Hasilnya sama. Yongguk masih tetep gak bisa lepas dari Kristina.

Henry ikut-ikutan dorong. Tapi tetep aja,Yongguk gak bisa lepas dari Kristina.

"Ya Tuhan,ampuni hamba Ya Tuhan. Kenapa sekarang aku gak bisa lepas dari kontak om-om mesum ini?" Kristina mulai nangis kejer karena ternyata kontak mereka udah 'gencet' alias gak bisa dipisahin.

Kristina sama Yongguk sama-sama mewek kejer. Zhoumi sama Henry cuma bisa geleng-geleng liat kelakuan dua sejoli itu.

**THE END**

**EPILOG**

Dengan mantra-mantra ampuh Mbah Sooman,dukun terkenal di Kampung SM,akhirnya Kristina sama Yongguk bisa dipisahin. Mereka mendadak jadi omongan orang sekampung gara-gara kelakuannya. Rasanya kaya ditarik naik ke atas panggung,dilempar ke luar angkasa,ketemu alien aneh,terus dilemparin lagi ke bumi dan disuruh joget gotik seharian. Malu banget. Untunglah,mereka langsung dinikahin.

"Wah,selamat ya,Kristina sama Yongguk. Akhirnya nikah juga" Youngjae yang lagi hamil ngasih selamat ke Kristina sama Yongguk. Youngjae dateng bareng suaminya,Daehyun.

"Iya. Ga nyangka ternyata kalian bakal nikah" Daehyun nyengir.

Kristina sama Yongguk senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Hei,ntar malem jangan lupa ya!" Yongguk nepuk pantat tepos Kristina.

"TIDAKKKKK!" Kristina reflex teriak di depan semua undangan yang hadir.

Krikk…kriikk….mendadak suasana hening.

"ngg..maap,maap,silahkan lanjut,lanjut…" Yongguk minta maaf ke undangan yang hadir.

Para undanganpun melanjutkan kembali aktifitas cicip-mencicip makanan. Sementara Kris Cuma bisa pasrah,tahu kalo Yongguk bakal nyerang dia lagi nanti malem.

**Hah…akhirnya,FF Ini jadi juga**

**Maaf kalau mengecewakan,ini FF spontan di tengah kejenuhan (?)**

**Jangan ditiru ya,yang kaya Kristina sama Yongguk tadi**

**Author bikin FF ini,gara2 ada kisah cewek sama cowok yang abis 'gituan' terus gak bisa pisah o_O**

**Anw,author mau cerita nih,author sallah review,mau review di FF orang,kepencet review FF sendiri yang kutukan sang istri -_-**

**Ah ya sudahlah. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya man teman.**

**Annyeong !**


End file.
